Welcome to Comic Con!
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: This is for Mixxi who helped me out with Listen to Your Heart!  Rated T becuase I like to be safe! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Young Justice, sadly, does not belong to me, it belongs to DC.**

**This is for Mixxi, thank you for the ideas, and this is for you!**

**This is Mixxi's idea that I am writing for her! She gets credit for this!**

* * *

><p>Superboy growled as he and the team walked through the crowded room filled with Batmans, Supermans, Wonder Womans, and many more heros. Kid Flash was having an amazing time at this place walking around looking for all the Flash costumes, and more importantly Kid Flash costumes.<p>

"Look there's one!" Kid Flash said excitedly pointing to a cheep knock off costume of Kid Flash. "And there's a Flash and, and!" he was starting to vibrate he was so excited.

"Calm down Kid Idiot," Artemis hissed under her breath. "We're here on a mission, not to see who has the best superhero costume!" Kid Flash looked at her with a bit of annoyance but kept quite.

"Miss Martian," Aqualad said suddenly. "Link us up, it'll be quicker if we can split up and search for the Joker, and Harley," he explained. Miss Martian nodded and linked everyone's minds.

_Everyone there?_ She asked.

_Yep_ came everyone's voice but one.

_Robin?_ Kid Flash asked.

_Shh… I up above! _Robin shouted back at everyone. Everyone looked up to see a small shadow in the rafters above. _I figured a birds eye view would give us a better chance!_

_Good idea_ Aqualad said. _But when did you get up there?_ he asked. Robin just laughed and Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

_Lets get on with this, _Superboy growled.

"Nice Kid Flash outfit," someone complemented Kid Flash. Kid Flash turned to see the kid in an exact replica of the Flash's outfit but in yellow. "But his hair doesn't show and he doesn't wear goggles," the guy walked away while Artemis had to hold Kid Flash back.

"Come on, let's go," Artemis sighed. The team split as they walked through the large comic convention.

_Miss. M_ Robin spoke. _I think there is a Joker behind you_. M'gann turned to see a man dressed as the Joker, but did not even come close to him. _Sorry_, Robin sighed. This was what felt like the hundredth Joker there all day long, then there were the Harley Quinns. _I'm coming down,_ he added hotly. _So not whelming today_.

_It's okay, we'll figure it out_, Aqualad sighed.

* * *

><p>Robin was walking through the crowd of people trying to meet up with Aqualad. But every turn someone was complementing his Robin outfit. <em>Are you guys getting this too?<em> Robin asked the team on the mind link.

_Yes!_ Artemis yelled. _I am sick and tired of being asked if I am Arrowette or something!_

_Well, at least our costumes are the best_ Kid Flash snikered.

_They're not costumes KF, they are our uniforms_, Robin sighed. _Anyways, I think the only way to do this is if I enter the costume contest…_ Robin sighed.

_That could blow our cover_, Aqualad warned.

_The Joker will know it's me… He'll come out of hiding for the chance to try and kill me_, Robin sighed.

_But there are so many other Robin's how will he know? _Miss Martian asked. Robin looked at another Robin cosplayer. This Robin was dressed in red with a large "R" in the center of the chest. Then also instead of a utility belt he had two large Nerf guns at his sides.

_Have you seen the other attempts? He'll know it's me… I am going to enter… I trust you guys to have my back_. At that Robin walked to the costume contest entry. After entering under the alias of Robert Burns, Robin made his way towards Aqualad.

"You entered?" Aqualad asked. Robin nodded and sighed.

"I didn't want to do it, but Batman said to make myself known if we had this Joker problem," Robin explained. "It's for the mission," he added. Aqualad nodded.

"We'll have your back," Aqualad reassured. Robin just sighed and walked away towards the contestant stage.

* * *

><p>The contest began, first it went through the villains. The team watched the Joker and Harley contestants closely. But none seemed to jump out at them. After Superman, Superboy (I'm going to assume h, Wonder Woman, Flash, Kid Flash, Aquaman, Aqualad, and pretty much every superhero and side kick costumes. Then it came to the big ending, Batman and Robin. People tended to exaggerate their uniforms and it made Robin want to kill civilians for the first time in his life, well not the first but that was different. The MC listed all the Batman contestants and then the audience declared a winner, then it was time for Robin. One by one all the Robins walked forward and then it was Robin's turn. The team watched at their youngest walked onto stage.<p>

"Here comes Robin contestant number twenty-five!" the man declared. Robin walked on the stage. "Strike a pose!" the MC declared. Robin seemed to be used to the staring eyes as he walked on the stage. Robin seemed to be brooding.

_Robin do something!_ Kid Flash yelled. _Everyone else at least did something!_ Robin sighed and took several steps back and ran forwards doing a few flips and turns awing the crowd. Robin took a bow as if the stage was his and walked back to the group of Robins.

"BIRD BOY!" came a voice. "HAHA! What are you doing here? Bats must be close by!" Joker came falling from the ceiling with Harley behind him. "Oh Batsy! Where are you?"

"He's not here Joker!" Robin snapped as people started to scream and run away from the Joker.

"Not so fast little mice!" Joker laughed. "I have bombs at every entrance!"

_He's joking!_ Kid Flash yelled.

_No, he's not, take care of the Joker, I am going to defuse the… What the…?_ Robin screamed in his head and out loud as Joker started to fight with Robin one on one.

"I don't think so bird boy!"

_Change of plans you guys find the bombs!_ Robin yelled to the team. _I'll take care of Joker, and find Harley!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was going to be a one-shot but then I had to much fun so I'm making it a two-shot, maybe more!**

**Robin: Does Mixxi want me dead?**

**Me: No. Unless she PMs me and tells me she wants you dead.**

**Robin: …**

**Me: Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Young Justice is sadly no mine, but DC's… If it was mine I would make this an episode!**

**This is for you Mixxi! But everyone should enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Robin growled as Joker came at him with a knife. Why did this stupid clown always make his life so difficult? Robin grunted as he ducked away from the switchblade knife. Why were they here anyways? Robin thought back to when they were assigned on the mission.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Four Hours Earlier<strong>

**Robin and the team, minus Zatanna who was busy elsewhere, watched as Batman walked into the debriefing area. Batman had pictures of the Chicago Comic Convention. The team were looking at the photos in confusion.**

"**You will be going to the Comic Convention in Chicago," Batman started.**

"**Sweet Comic Con!" Kid Flash smiled. Batman eyed the speedster and silenced him quickly.**

"**The Joker and Harley Quinn are going to strike there. I do not know what they want, but what I do know is they are up to no good. This is the Joker, be careful, he's left Gotham for a reason. I want you to find out why he is there, and I want you to keep the civilians safe."**

"**That's it?" Robin asked. Batman nodded curtly. "Maybe he just wants to cause some chaos," Robin pondered out loud.**

"**Possibly, but he may be after something else too. Be careful, you are dismissed."**

* * *

><p>Robin growled as the Joker barely missed him with the knife.<p>

"Birdy boy!" the Joker smiled. "Why don't you call Batsy here? We could have some real fun then!"

"Batman isn't coming!" Robin snapped tossing a few of his discs at Joker only for the Joker to easily avoid them.

"Try a little harder!" the Joker laughed happily.

* * *

><p>M'gann was looking for the bombs. <em>Robin I found one!<em> she yelled to the team via the link.

_How many wires? _Robin asked. M'gann looked down at the bomb at the front entrance.

_A lot?_ M'gann answered back unsure.

_Are there a red wires, blue wires, yellow wires, or all three?_ Robin yelled. M'gann looked down at the blinking bomb.

_All three, and a white one… I think…_

_You think or you know? _Robin yelled.

_I know!_ M'gann answered. Robin seemed silent for a moment. _Robin?_

_Okay, everyone listen closely,_ Robin told everyone how to defuse the bombs then… _Have you found Harley yet?_

_No,_ Kid Flash answered back.

_Great, find her, I am still a little busy,_ Robin growled over the link.

* * *

><p>Robin felt the knife hit his shoulder and Joker happily laughed. Robin growled and tossed a few more of his discs at Joker. The team were busy defusing bombs and find Quinn, which Robin had a bad feeling she was off somewhere.<p>

"Little Birdy, let's pluck your feathers!" Joker taunted. Robin growled as he charged the Joker. "Temper, temper!" Joker smiled widely as he blocked a punch. Robin knew that he would not be able to take the Joker, but he was the only one that could in the group. The rest of the group had no experience with this monster.

"Well Jokey, let's see who gets the last laugh," Robin said as he felt the Joker's blade nick his cheek.

"Oh, it'll be me little Bats," Joker smirked dangerously.

"Right," Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. Joker's smile widened. Robin heard it and turned only to be too late. He had found Quinn at least, pointing a gun at him and pulling the trigger. Robin screamed in pain as he felt the bullet hit him in the left lower shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" a small voice cried as Robin felt his body fall to the ground. Robin saw a young kid dressed as Robin run onto the stage.

_Call Batman…_ Robin thought weakly to the team. The boy ran towards Robin and the Joker started to laugh.

"You have a little friend Robin!" Joker giggled happily pointing a gun at the kid.

"NO!" Robin yelled jumping towards the kid with whatever strength he had left felling another bullet hit him in the back. Robin screamed again as he shielded the kid with his body.

"ROBIN!" The kid yelled. Suddenly the team was by Robin's side. "Are you going to be okay?" the kid asked in tears. Robin smirked in pain at the kid who was under him.

"I'll… be… fine…" Robin managed. Suddenly there was a crash from above. Robin looked up to see a black figure and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up to the sounds of voices. Everything hurt, but his shoulder and back where screaming at him. Robin moaned as he slowly tried to move up in the bed he was in. He realized he still had his mask on so the team must be close by.<p>

"Robin!" M'gann yelled. Robin blinked a few times to focus his vision on the green martian coming at him ready to give him a hug.

"No hugs," Robin said quickly holding up his arms only to regret that and groan in pain, M'gann nodded and looked worriedly at him as he attempted to move into a sitting position only to fail.

"Here, let me help," Artemis said in a sisterly fashion aiding Robin to sit up against a bunch of pillows. Robin smiled in thanks.

"So what happened after I passed out?" Robin asked. The team looked at each other a little nervously.

"Well… we got you to the cave… and well… you died on the operating table… they barely got you back…" Kid Flash started to explain.

"Must be why I feel like a million bucks," Robin muttered sarcastically.

"You almost died!" Superboy yelled suddenly. "And that's how you feel about it?"

"Chill Conner!" Robin snapped. "I've almost died at least ten times…"

"Fifteen," came a cool calculated voice. Robin turned his head a little to quickly and moaned. His vision swirled a bit, but focused on Batman. "How are you? You've been asleep for four days," Batman said.

"Tired, and more painkillers would be lovely," Robin added. "And I would love to go home," he added.

"Wait!" Artemis interjected. "Fifteen times?" suddenly the team started to realize that Robin was only human.

"What does it matter?" Robin asked as Batman pushed more painkillers into his partner's IV. "Thanks," Robin added as he settled into he pillows. "How was the kid?" Robin added.

"The kid that you saved?" Aqualad asked. Robin nodded. "He was shaken up, but fine and unharmed," Aqualad responded. Robin smiled a bit.

"Good, and Joker and Harley?" he asked.

"Back in Arkham," Batman said.

"What where they after?" Robin asked.

"They were banking on the chance that you and the team would show, kidnap you and get to me," Batman answered. "They were looking for some… fun… I'll take you home in a half hour," he added. Robin nodded gratefully as Batman left.

"So…" Kid Flash asked awkwardly. "Um… you would have won the costume contest…" he said trying to find a topic to talk about.

"It would have been cheating," Robin sighed.

"You looked good on the stage," M'gann said. Robin looked at her surprised.

"Well thanks… I guess," he yawned sleepily, the painkillers kicking in. "It just feels… natural," Robin dozed off into sleep. The team looked at each other and silently left the room to let the youngest sleep. They were all grateful that he was still there with them.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Robin: I didn't die!  
><strong>

**Me: Nope!**

**Robin: That was a lame ending…**

**Me: Sorry! Be happy I didn't chose to torture you more!**

**Robin: …**

**Me: Reviews?**


End file.
